


I'll Always Be There

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Toni looks after Cheryl, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Toni looks after Cheryl when she is sick.





	I'll Always Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot requested by Abs. I hope you enjoy it and it was the kind of thing you were hoping for! ❤️

 

Cheryl hated allergy season. She had been feeling a little off for a few days, her nose stuffed and her throat itchy. The usual antihistamines she took for it weren't doing such a good job this time, her head feeling fuzzy and her limbs feeling heavier than normal. "Would you mind if we skipped Pops tonight and went straight home?" she asked Toni while she grabbed some bits from her locker.

"Of course. You okay?” She knew Cheryl’s allergies had been particularly bad this last week and had hindered her sleeping and school work, so it was a good idea to go home.

"Just my allergies playing up..nothing to worry about.." she smiled at Toni.

“Alright.." Toni nodded. “As long as you’re sure?"

"Totally" she nodded confidently. "You all set to go?"

“For sure,” Toni grinned. “You?”

"Let's get out of here.." she nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Toni caught up to her, threading her fingers through Cheryl’s. “Got much homework?”

"Not much. I kinda just wanna watch a movie and do nothing you know?"

“Of course, sounds good to me.”

"I'm glad we're agreed on that."

The car ride home felt longer than normal to Cheryl, although she wasn't sure why. Maybe it just her allergies playing up, making her head feel fuzzy.

Toni kept a close eye on her girlfriend, slightly concerned about just how bad her allergies were. She helped Cheryl out of the car when the got home, pulling both of their belongings inside before going to the kitchen to fix a snack.

"Has it got cold out?" Cheryl asked, pulling a hoodie over her clothes as she shivered. "It was warm earlier!" She wrapped herself in a blanket too before joining Toni in the kitchen to get a drink.

"Uh... not really.." Toni frowned. "You want me to put the heatingon? Or... hang on, come here." She pulled Cheryl over to her and went on tip-toes to press her lips to Cheryl's head. "Cher... you're warm, bub. You sure it's allergies?"

Cheryl shrugged. "I mean..I thought it was..but I guess I do feel a little off."

"Sweetie," Toni said softly. "Hey, tell me how you feel. What's off?"

"Just.." she shrugged as she thought about it. "My throat feels feels weird and just don't feel right. But I'm sure it's just allergies." She didn't like being unwell.

Toni frowned. "Maybe we should get it checked out. Make sure it's nothing serious."

"No..no. We don't need to do that. I'm sure it's nothing an early night won't fix T."

"Okay, babe" Toni nodded. "Tell me if it gets any worse, okay? And make sure you get some rest."

"On it TT" she signaled, going back to the couch to lay down for a bit.

Toni watched her with a sigh, feeling a bit uneasy. Cheryl usually played her illnesses down, so if she was mentioning it - it must be bad.

She had half a mind to call the Blossom family doctor anyway but didn't want to betray the redhead - she had to show some trust. If Cheryl said she was fine, Toni'd believe her - at least, until proved otherwise.

Cheryl closed her eyes, hoping a short nap would wake her up feeling better.  
She was wrong. She woke up with her throat feeling so dry and scratchy it was like swallowing sand paper. She groaned a little, heading to the kitchen to get some more water.

"Cher?" Toni was at the bench, working on her trig homework. "How are you feeling now?" Her girlfriend looked terrible.

"I don't feel amazing" she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "We have some Advil around here right?"

Toni stood up and went over to Cheryl, wrapping her arms around her trembling girlfriend's body. "I'll get you some. What hurts the most?" She was worried now - Cheryl didn't usually get sick like this, this had to be bad.

"My throat..my head.." she moaned a little. "I actually don't feel so great."

"Cher..." Toni whispered. "Baby, I think we need to get it checked out. Just so it doesn't get worse, maybe get some antibiotics? We should go pay a visit to the doctor.."

"No..no TT. I don't need to see anyone. I'm just fine as I am."

"Cher?" Toni was confused. "Bub, I really think you need to see someone. I'll come with you. Just so you can feel better." Something was up.

"I'm more than capable of deciding when I need medical intervention. I don't need a doctor to feel better. I just need you."

"Alright" Toni compromised. "But if you're not better by tomorrow morning, we're going to the doctor. Alright, mon coeur?"

"Or..we can give it a few days and see how I feel?" She tried to reason.

“No” Toni said firmly. “If you’re not better tomorrow we’re getting it checked out.”

"I'll be the one to decide that" she moaned, not having much energy to argue it but determined she would not be poked and prodded by anyone.

Toni realised she’d probably given Cheryl too much power, considering the girl could lie like no one else. “We’re getting it checked out, Cher.”

"We'll see.." she grumbled, grabbing a bottle of water and heading up the stairs.

Toni pursed her lips, snapping her math book shut and following her girlfriend up there. She found Cheryl curled up on their bed and slipped her shoes off, laying down beside her pulling Cheryl close.

"Doctors are not the answer to everything." Her tense frame huddled into itself as Toni approached anew joined her.

Toni frowned. “Is there something wrong with doctors my love?”

"Don't be silly Toni" she laughed dryly, although tensed in her arms.

“Cheryl,” Toni said softly. “We’ve talked about this. You can tell me stuff, I know when you’re not telling the whole truth, babe.”

"I know.." she mumbled. "I just..I don't need a doctor and I don't wanna talk about it. I'm fine."

“Alright,” Toni said, tucking a red lock being Cheryl’s ear. “If you say so.”

"I do."Cheryl nodded. So that appeared to be the end of that one. Cheryl was glad she didn't have to argue her point, she didn't have the energy.

Toni wasn’t convinced. “Go to sleep... Maybe you’ll feel better tomorrow.”

"Okay babe" she was too tired to argue, falling into an uneasy, dreamless sleep.

...

Toni hardly slept, waking up every hour to check on her restless girlfriend, growing increasingly worried about her.

Cheryl didn't get a good night sleep, feeling increasing unwell as each hour passed. Not that she was going to share that with Toni, she'd only make her see a doctor and that was not going to happen.

Toni woke with a start to find Cheryl shivering violently, stuck in a panic.

“Babe.." she muttered. “Shit. Okay, Cher, hang on.” She found a thermometer and placed it carefully in the redhead’s mouth. “Shit, babe, 41.4, you gotta cool down.” She was really worried now. “Cheryl, sweetie, you gotta see a doctor, this isn’t allergies.”

"Don't need a doctor.." she mumbled, pulling the covers further around her shivering frame.

“You do, Cher" Toni said firmly. “We’re going...so you can either tell me what’s wrong and I’ll try to help or we’ll go before you get worse.” She knew she sounded mean but she was so worried, she’d stop at nothing to keep Cheryl safe.

"No..please Toni..I don't want to go" she started to cry, burying her face in the pillow as she turned away from her girlfriend.

“Cheryl...” Toni said, a frown on her pretty face. She sidled closer to the trembling redhead and started to rub her sweat-soaked back. “Talk to me...”

"I..I just.." she started, her lip trembling. "I don't like doctors okay?"

“Oh, babe” Toni breathed. “That’s okay, alright? You wanna tell me why?”

Cheryl felt her chest grow heavy as she tried to control her breathing. "The sisters.." was all she got out before she sobbed.

Shit. She should’ve realised. “Breathe with me” Toni told her girlfriend. “It’s okay, sweetie. I get it. But hey... I promise I’m gonna be with you the whole time.”

She rubbed Cheryl’s back soothingly. “I’m not letting anything happen to you. I’ll keep you safe. I’ll never let anyone hurt you, never again okay?"

Cheryl tried to focus on Toni's voice instead of the thoughts threatening to take over her mind and cloud her vision.

“Sweetie” Toni said gently. “I’ve got you. I’m not letting you go. I’m right here. Not leaving you, ever again, remember? I’m just here. I love you.”

"Im scared.." she mumbled, more tears welling on her eyes.

“Oh sweetie” Toni whispered, her chest clenching. “I promise you, theres nothing to be scared about. Hey - what if we went to my doctor? She’s a family friend, she’s really nice, she won’t hurt you, I promise.”

"You promise?" her lip wobbled again, her eyes glassy with tears.

“Would I hurt you, Cher?” Toni asked, pressing a soft kiss to Cheryl’s burning forehead. “I promise.”

"No..you'd never hurt me TT" she agreed, her eyes closing again as she fell back to sleep.

Toni watched her with a sad smile, stroking her hands through Cheryl’s damp hair. Then she curled up next to her and fell into a fitful sleep.

.....

  
Cheryl wasn't sure when she woke up again, feeling nauseous and even worse than before. She reached out to Toni, clinging onto her, even though she was still asleep.

  
Toni woke with a start, turning towards Cheryl. Her voice was thick with sleep. “Cher, you okay?”

"I really don't feel good" she moaned, a whimper leaving her lips.

Toni’s chest clenched. “In what way?” Her heart was thumping, a sympathetic frown on her face. “What do you need baby girl?”

"I don't know" she cried again. "Maybe we should go see a doctor.." she mumbled. "But just to talk..i don't want them touching me."

Toni swore under her breath - it must be really bad if Cheryl was willing to go.

“Alright, let me make a call okay? I’ll be there the whole time - I won’t let her touch you. Now, can you get up? You wanna have a shower? what’s hurting? you have a headache? Your throat? Stomach? I need to know what meds you can take, yeah? It’s okay, Cher.” She was freaking out, just a little as she fired questions at Cheryl before ringing the Doctor's office.

"Everything hurts" she moaned. "No shower.." she didn't feel up to it. "I just want to go and then be done."

“Alright,” Toni told her. “Let’s get you up... do you feel nauseous? Because if you do, I’ll grab you some meds...and maybe a bowl. And can I drive your car? I don’t wanna take the bike in this condition.”

"No meds right now" she shook her head, getting out of bed and pulling her favorite hoodie and sweats on.

“Okay,” Toni agreed. “Let’s go then.”

...

Cheryl grabbed her phone, pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she headed to the car. She was glad the drive wasn't long, although she felt her anxiety getting worse as they said in the waiting room.

When they were finally called in, she could feel herself trembling.

"Toni!" Arizona smiled, seeing Toni enter her office with a smile. She held her hand out to greet Cheryl.

"Have a seat ladies..please" she signaled to the two seats beside her desk. "I'm Dr Robbins. It's lovely to meet you..it's Cheryl right?"

  
Cheryl nodded timidly. Toni squeezed her hand gently, sending a quick reminder that she was right there.

“Yeah, its Cheryl” Toni confirmed. She’d told Arizona a little bit about Cheryl already, just to give the doctor a heads up about her girlfriend’s anxiety.

"It's lovely to meet you Cheryl" she offered her a warm, reassuring smile. "Can you tell me a little about what's brought you in today?" She was already giving Cheryl a once over in her head.

“I... everything hurts.." Cheryl whispered, clinging to Toni’s hand like a lifeline. “I really don’t feel well.”

Toni smiled at her. “Tell her what hurts exactly, okay?”

Cheryl nodded. “My... my throat. And my head... and I feel, like, sick. Nauseous.”

“She’s got a raging fever, too,” Toni added. “And your ears too, hey babe?”

Cheryl nodded, a tear rolling down her pale cheek. Toni pulled her closer.

Arizona listened thoughtfully as Cheryl and Toni spoke. She was aware from what Toni had said that Cheryl's anxiety was high. "Think it would be okay if I took your temperature?"

Cheryl tensed up, looking quickly at Toni.

“I..."

"What if I did it?” Toni suggested. “I won’t hurt you.” She looked to Arizona for confirmation.

"How about, you hold Toni's hand while I check it okay?" She needed to gain Cheryl's trust before giving her a proper exam and this seemed like a good way to do that. "It scans your forehead..doesn't even need to touch you" she reassured her.

“O-okay,” Cheryl whispered, looking at Toni. The shorter girl nodded at her with a smile, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s waist and pulling her against her. “How’s this?” She asked softly, and Cheryl gave her a tense nod. “Use your words, please Cher.”

Cheryl bit her lip, troubled eyes looking into Toni’s warm ones. “Okay.”

"Thank you" Arizona recorded the temperature reading in her notes with a frown. It really was high.

"There are a few things I'd like to check. Do you think you'd be able to come sit up here while I look at your nose and throat?" She patted the exam table across the room.

Cheryl’s eyes filled with tears. “Can... can Toni come?”

"Of course..how about you sit up here and she can stand here..right next to you okay sweetie?"

“Cher,” Toni said gently. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You’re okay. Deep breaths for me.”

Cheryl nodded, standing up and heading over to the bed. Toni followed, taking her shaking hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Arizona's heart hurt at how anxious Cheryl was. She hoped her kind demeanor and gentle voice would reassure Cheryl that she was safe.

"So.." she started, a grin on her face. "How did you two get together? I love a good romantic story.." she hoped distracting Cheryl would help.

Cheryl whimpered. “Toni... rescued me.”

Toni’s chest clenched. Perhaps talking about the sisters right now was not a good idea. “Hey, Cher, how about you tell her about our roadtrip?” She could see the memories turning in Cheryl’s brain, none of them good and none of them helping.

“TT,” Cheryl breathed, clutching Toni’s hand so tight her knuckles went white. Toni sent a panicked glance to Arizona.

"Maybe a story for another time" she agreed when she saw Cheryl's reaction.

"But yes..I'd love to hear about your trip.." she sat down on her wheely stool by the bed to listen, not even attempting to examine Cheryl yet.

Cheryl emitted a soft, sad sound. “Toni...” Toni hopped up on the table with the redhead, pulling her closer. “I got you, baby. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, remember?”

“But... they hurt me...” Cheryl murmured, almost manically, tears starting to roll down her flushed cheeks while she remembered her time at the sisters.

“Breathe with me, baby,” Toni said softly. “I’ve got you. You’re out of there. I’m here now and I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.”

Cheryl looked up, her face a mess. “P-promise?”

“Promise,” Toni told her. “Hey, why don’t I stay here while Dr Robbins checks you out, and you tell her about our trip? Can you do that for me?”

“We - we went to California,” Cheryl started, clutching at Toni.

"California is lovely" she agreed. "My wife and I went there on our honeymoon." She remembered it fondly.

Cheryl looked up, her eyes shining with tears. “You have a wife?”

Arizona nodded, a grin on her face. "I do..we have a little girl too."

A tiny smile made its way onto Cheryl’s face. “What’s her name?”

"Sofia" Arizona's smile grew. She was pleased to see Cheryl smiling. "She's 7."

Cheryl looked up at Toni, her tears forgotten. "That's amazing."

Toni laughed. "It is, baby. Maybe, one day, we could have a kid, hey?"

Arizona loved that they were considering that. "I think you two would make lovely mommies."

Cheryl's face lit up. "TT... you'd be so good."

"As would you, my love," Toni promised, happy that her girlfriend was focussing on their future rather than her past.

"What would we call her?" She tried to keep distracting Cheryl as well as indicating that Arizona could probably begin the check up while she talked to Cher.

Arizona smiled gratefully at Toni, starting to check Cheryl's ears before listening to her chest.

"Grace, maybe... or Rebecca," Cheryl was saying, Toni nodding along. "Wait... Rose - or Jade... wait, no, Toni, you choose."

Toni grinned, spouting random names off the top of her head to keep Cheryl distracted. "Hannah? Or Maree... or, hey, what if it's twins? And we get a boy too?"

"All great name choices." She looked at Cheryl,catching her eye. "I'd like to feel the glands in your neck, and then do the same with the ones in your belly. Is that okay?"

Cheryl gulped. "Uh... yeah, okay." She sought Toni's eyes with her own and when she found them they were loving, reassuring.

"She won't hurt you," Toni promised again. "You're okay."

"I won't" she echoed Toni's words. She checked her neck first, before encouraging her to lay back.

Cheryl laid back, gripping Toni's hand as the woman's hands felt her glands.

"Got you, baby," Toni repeated over and over. "You're doing so well."

"Than you for trusting me" she knew Cheryl was still very anxious but she was doing so well.

Cheryl felt herself shake and locked eyes with Toni again. "If... if we had a... a little boy... could we name him Jason?"

"For sure," Toni agreed. "Jason Thomas?" Cheryl nodded hesitantly. "Toni..." Toni leant quickly over and pressed her lips to Cheryl's head. "I got you, sweetie, you're doing amazing."

"You've got strep throat" Arizona confirmed after she had finished her exam. "We'll send a few throat swaps off to the lab for testing but I'd like to start you on some antibiotics today."

Cheryl's face crumpled and Toni took her hand, rubbing her thumb over Cheryl's soft skin.

"It's alright, baby, you'll be better soon." She turned to Arizona. "Contagiousness wise, how bad is she?"

"I would avoid any exchange of bodily fluids for now ladies. So no kissing on the lips, sharing water bottles, cutlery etc. Start the antibiotics today and she'll be feeling okay again within a few days. You must keep taking them all week though or it could come back."

"No... no kissing?" Cheryl looked like she was about to break down again. Toni laughed gently. "It's alright, Cher. Let's just get you better, hey?" Cheryl pouted. "I don't like this."

"Strep isn't nice honey, but these will have you feeling better in no time" she wrote out a prescription for her.

Toni took it for her, helping the redhead up. "Thank you so much," she said softly. "Seriously."

"You are so welcome" Arizona wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you doing okay?" She dropped her voice so only Toni could hear her. Toni had been her patient for a long time and she cared.

"Yeah," Toni smiled. "I mean, seeing her so bad isn't great, but... I'm doing good. Much better than when you last saw me."

"TT?" Cheryl asked softly. "Can we go home? I feel a bit nauseous."

"Good" Arizona nodded. "You know I'm always here..whatever you need or Cheryl's okay?" She reminded her softly.

Toni nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Cheryl. "Of course, baby, you okay?" Cheryl shrugged. "Just feel sick." She took Toni's hand again. "Thank you, Doctor Robbins."

"It was my pleasure. You're welcome to come back and see me any time okay? Maybe when you're feeling better Cheryl, we could schedule an appointment to talk about your anxiety and see if there's anything we can do to help?" She got the feeling Cheryl wasn't getting medical help elsewhere.

Cheryl's stomach dropped. "Uh... o-okay. Maybe." She looked to Toni.

"Maybe" Toni agreed, squeezing Cheryl's hand.

"Something for the two of you to think about" she agreed, knowing giving them the idea was the first step. "I'll see you soon" She waved them off.

"Can we pick that up on the way home?" Cheryl asked, nodding to the prescription in Toni's hand.

"Definitely," Toni agreed, putting it in her bag as they exited the building. "How are you?"

"Thanks for making me go" she slipped her hand into Toni's. "I was really scared TT, but she was so nice. I wasn't expecting that".

“I am so proud of you,” Toni said gently. “You have no idea, baby, how proud I am.”

"Thanks TT" she whispered, her eyes glistening as they got back into the car. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Toni smiled. “You did it, baby, and now you’re gonna get better. Let’s go pick up those pills, hey?”

"Yes please. Then maybe we can curl up on the couch and watch Disney movies".

Toni grinned. “Sounds like a good plan to me, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this.
> 
> We love reading your comments and love new prompts so please leave them in the comments below!


End file.
